Twice the Trouble
by Kittiesrock25
Summary: When Bill comes back, he doesn't just have Jo to deal with. Her younger sister, Brandi, angry with Bill for leaving her sister, isn't about to give him an easy time. Will she learn to accept he's back in Jo's life, maybe for good? Jo/Bill


_Twice the Trouble_

A/N: Oh, I love _Twister_… and I wrote this fic for it! Please enjoy my lovelies….:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twister or any characters except Brandi.

* * *

><p>A lone red truck drove down the dirt road, standing out in the summer's air. The windows were down and fresh air rolled through the inside, cooling it's passengers. A man and woman, around thirty, sat in the driver and shotgun seats, holding hands as the man drove in silence.<p>

"Um, honey," the woman said, breaking the silence, "are you sure she's going to be there?"

Bill, the man, gave her a knowing smile and glanced back at the road. "If I know Jo, she's already dragged her whole department into the field. Ah, hell, a day like today, it's to be expected. She forgets everything except her work."

Bill frowned, remembering the failed marriage between and the woman formerly mentioned. That was exactly why it ended. They just didn't communicate anymore, and the whole thing fell apart. If he was truthful, he still felt something, deep down, as much as he denied those feelings. He wanted to put Jo behind him and bring Melissa into his present.

"You're nervous about seeing her, aren't you?" Melissa pressed, giving him a look. He chuckled.

"Nervous? No. Why? Do I look nervous?" he replied.

"No," she lied, and then sighed. "Yeah. Well, a little." he groaned and gave her a look.

"I just want to get this over with," he sighed, eyes now glued to the dusty road ahead. Melissa pressed farther still.

"But she said she signed the papers, right?"

"That's what Brandi said," he replied, not really about to believe his ex-sister-in-law who hated his guts, but not about to worry Melinda.

"You don't think so?"

"No, I think so. Give me a kiss." Melinda leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

~~~~~\_/~~~~~

A couple vans and trucks sat in a deserted field, faced in the direction of an ever-darkening sky. From time to time, a clap of thunder rumbled or a lightning bolt flashed, but the group of people did not seem to intend to leave, actually observing the approaching storm carefully.

One man named Beltzer was sitting inside the truck as a woman stood on the top, fumbling with a large machine.

"Okay professor, hang on there," he yelled through the roof as he banged on it, "I think I fixed it. I've got it." the woman on the top of the car, a blonde with casual work clothes attempted to turn on the machine but all that happened was a spray of sparks flooding the air.

The frustrated Jo cursed aloud. "Oh fuck. This thing is useless!"

"Sorry, Jo," Beltzer called from inside. Suddenly the machine flickered back to life, and Jo banged on the roof with her foot. "Wait, wait, wait. Beltzer! That's good. Give me a reading!"

Beltzer clambered out of the truck and walked over to a laptop connected to the Doppler Radar, the machine that was giving them trouble.

"Okay, boss lady, hold your horses," he groaned at the impatient blonde. "Which way do you want it, Jo?

Jo looked up at the sky, observing thoughtfully before answering. "Looks like the dry line has stalled. Give me a sector scan west, northwest, look at mid-levels for rotation and increase the PRF," she replied, not looking back.

Over in his bus, Dusty kept his eyes on the weather forecasts and videos of old-time singers, with the sound blasting through the horn on the top of the bus. He grinned as he belted out the words.

_"If I mistreat you girl, sho' don't mean no harm..." _though off-key, Dusty kept singing through the whole song.

Over by their truck, Lawrence and Rabbit were arguing as a woman a couple years younger than Jo and almost an exact twin to her with brown hair watched, amused.

"All I'm saying is don't fold the maps!" Rabbit insisted, glaring at the other storm chaser.

"I didn't fold the map!"Lawrence defended, holding his hands up, but Rabbit kept fuming.

"Yeah," he said through teeth, "well Kansas is a mess, there's a big crease right through Wichita-" he took the map he was holding a rolled it, and held it out for Lawrence to see. "Roll the maps."

Brandi walked over, arms crossed over her chest. She stopped in front of them with a smirk.

"Don't you boys have anything else to do?" she asked. "Go! Get to work!" they nodded with grins. Even though Brandi was younger than them, she meant business and she was not a force to be reckoned with.

Before Brandi could order them around anymore, a red truck, Bill's red truck, pulled into the field. Nobody except Brandi recognized it, from when Bill told her he had always wanted a red truck. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. What was he doing here?

"Son of a bitch!" she muttered, and stormed away towards Jo.

Bill got out of the truck, grinning as Rabbit, Dusty, and Sanders came to meet him. They were all grinning as they saw their old friend again.

"What do you know, the storm chasers," he commented as they greeted him.

"Hey, I don't believe it! Who is that handsome devil!" Rabbit exclaimed, and Bill nodded to him.

"Gentleman," he replied with a grin.

"The Extreme! IT'S THE EXTREME!" Dusty shouted in a goofy tone. He laughed out loud. And Bill joined in.

"Oh man, don't start that shit," he groaned and Dusty laughed again.

Dusty rolled his eyes at Bill's outstretched hand. "Oh manly hand shakin' Zeus. How you doin', man?" he asked, hoping to catch up on Bill's life. He had left several months ago, two days after he filed from divorce from Jo. The truth was they all really missed him. Except for Brandi.

"Doin' great, doin' great," he replied, and Dusty let out another laugh. "Oh bad!"

Melissa climbed out of the car, silently watching the exchange. Dusty came off a bit... odd to her. Something wasn't right with him. She shook her head as Bill beckoned her over.

"Dusty, I'd like you to meet Melissa," he introduced, placing an arm around her shoulders. She smiled as he continued. "Melissa, this is Dusty. Dustman's been chasing with us ever since we started." he spoke proudly. Melissa stretched out her hand and Dusty took it with a firm shake.

Bill then got to business. "Listen man, where's Jo?"

Dusty pointed over to Beltzer's truck. "She's over by Doppler. Broke down again, running out of grant money." Bill nodded, with an ounce of remorse as he thought about this shutting down. He then turned to Melissa, ready to get this over with and cut ties with this part of his past.

"Honey, why don't you hang out here for a little while, I'll- I'll be right back."

Melissa smiled at him. "Okay," she replied.

He turned to Dusty. "Dusty, why don't you explain to Melissa...why you are the way you are!" they grinned and chuckled as Dusty started to lead a distracted Melissa away.

"Come on. Man. Jo's gonna wig when she sees he's back," he commented, more to himself than Melissa.

Bill, hearing this, groaned and gived him a stern look. "I'm not back," he said and kept walking.

Preacher, another man on the team and an old friend of Bill's came up to him and smiled. "The prodigal son returns," he commented.

Bills smiles and keeps walking, clapping a hand over Joey's shoulder, who is looking at a weather instrument and taking notes.

"Hey Joey," Bill greeted and continued to walk. Joey stared after him, surprised.

"Hey Bill," he called after him, staring with wide eyes as he reached Beltzer's van.

Bill could already see Brandi's disapproving and angered eyes upon him. He tried to ignore it as he set his sights for Jo, who had noticed him but not acknowledged him as she continued her work with the Doppler.

Oh no, Bill thought, this would be trouble.

* * *

><p>So, like? Not like? Well... I have all chapters written out, so more to come soon! This is property of Twister, the main storyline and much of the script. Obviously, I tweaked some things.<p> 


End file.
